Medical facilities, including hospitals and clinics, implement a variety of medical imaging systems, such as X-rays, CTs, MRIs, ultrasounds, and the like, to create medical images of patients. These medical images may be combined with patient information (e.g., name, date of birth, historical medical records, etc.) as well as imaging information (e.g., type of imaging, body location of imaging, name and location of medical facility, etc.) to create EMRs (electronic medical records). The EMRs may then be sent to radiologists, who may analyze and interpret the medical images. The radiologists may generate a medical imaging report including analysis and information (e.g., diagnoses, findings, conclusions, radiologist name, date and time of diagnoses, comments, etc.) that may be forwarded back to the medical facilities for appropriate treatment of the patients.
Implementing these processes may give rise to a variety of obstacles. For example, radiologists may desire a large number of medical images in order to generate a medical imaging report. The desired medical images may be high in resolution and large in size. Further, the desired medical images may include medical imaging of the patient that was taken at a different time than the medical imaging included in the order from the medical facility. Thus, getting the desired medical images may result in a longer turnaround time. Because the turnaround time for having the medical imaging analyzed may be critical in some cases, any delay in receiving the medical imaging report may impact patient care. Further, time lag associated with technological barriers to sharing medical imaging can increase cost of care.